RESIDENT EVIL:ALPHA TEAM
by Lucius Verus
Summary: Umbrellas Alpha Team is called into action to handly a situation on one of there reserach islands. R&R'S are welcome :)


RESIDENT EVIL: ALPHA TEAM  
  
MISSION BREIFING  
  
MISSION: TACTICAL INFORMATION RETRIVEL AND SEARCH AND RESCUE  
-EXTREME FORCE SANCTIONED  
  
AGENCY: U.S.F.U [UMBRELLA SPECIAL FORCES UNIT]  
  
UNIT: ALPHA TEAM  
  
LOCATION: SOUTH PACIFIC ISLAND RESEACH CENTRE  
  
SITUATION:  
  
Alpha Team is to investigate our research facility  
on one of our south pacific island. Contact was lost  
when a grabbled message was sent saying it was under  
attack. This island was conducting research on a project  
code-named GX1. Information on this project has to be  
retrieved at all cost. Last report on project GX1 came  
telling us that it had begun its test phase, so if there  
are any test samples these must be recovered at all costs.  
  
Chapter 1 Friendly fire?  
  
The helicopter rocked and dipped from side to side as it roared on thorough the night and heavy rain, the weather had gotten worse the further out to sea they had got and the wind had got very fierce too but this situation need a quick and decisive response. Hunk went over the mission objectives in his head again, it was stated that one of the companies researching facility's which was located in the south pacific sea on a small island had come under attack and had sent a grabbled message back to the main land HQ.The recording was very weak but in the background there were sounds of gunfire and very loud explosions.The called had come down to Umbrellas special unit Alpha team a couple of hours later that they were to gear up and assemble ready to go in and fine out what had gone on. The mission orders were broken down into 3 sections.  
  
1.Make contact with island personal and evaluate what was wrong. 2.If island had been attack and there was any signs of contamination facility was to be 'disposed 'off. 3.Any Umbrella personal that were not a 'risk' were to been rescued and taken back to HQ  
  
Then there were the Team leaders special orders, for their eyes only, these were  
  
1.Find and obtain any work done on the GX1-virus 2.If there were any test samples of GX1 then they were to be acquired and safely transported back to HQ.  
  
It seemed simple enough but the was still too many uncertainty's for it to be a smooth ride. He cast his mind back to the Raccoon mission that seemed simple to at the time but that turned out to be anything but simple. A lot of his good friends had been lost that day it seemed like a distance nightmare now but the horror of the events that went on were with him ever day. After that mission he had requested that certain changes were to be made if Alpha team personal were to go into any similar missions. First was team weaponry, instead of standard MP5's there squad would be chose from a more selective weaponry range and also be aloud to take much more heavy weapon than what was usually taken. Out of the two ten man squads which made up Alpha team there would be at least to members in each group that would carry heavy weaponry all would carry a pistol side arms, these were not the company standard Kar 9mm PM9 which was the model most U.S.F.U [Umbrella Special Forces Unit] were given as standard. Alpha team was given 'some' freedom in the weaponry they could take. All Light side arms were up graded to Desert Eagle .50AE 6". Still some members carried the company issue pistol for lightweight reasons but Hunk and a few others new that they would not be as effective for the 'higher risk' missions, he and a few other also had combat knifes. All rifles were up graded the Colt AR15; some members had fitted a grenade launcher underneath to. "10 minutes to the LZ [landing zone]". A voice stated over the intercom. Hunk gazed over his fellow members, which made up group one of Alpha. Sat next to him was his long time friend on his training days Bret Tower. Bret was a big guy who loved working out, he and Hunk had been on ever mission together expect the Raccoon mission were Bret had broken his ankle in training two days before. In a way Hunk was glad he didn't come on that one, he had barely escaped with his life on that mission. He also carried one of groups ones heavy weapons the M249 SAW. Opposite him was Stuart 'Studio' Thomas. He had been given the name Studio due to the fact he was a high tech wiz with most computers and computer programs, he was also a bit of a vehicle expert too. Next to him Val Becker he was one of the first members to be inducted after Raccoon mission he was a crack shot and very clam under pressure. The three next to him was Ray Walker, James Oldman and Jessica Winters. All these were pros and had finished at the top of the class in all training events. The last four members of Alpha's group one were made up of Brian Cross, Harry Vossler, Kevin George and Colin Wolf. These were most newest members in the group and Hunk did not know that much about them, they followed his orders well enough and were well trained in most fields of combat although on Vosslers report it had stated that he was trained in how to drive tanks he also packed the second heavy weapon in the group the MM1 grenade launcher he also carried a SPAS-12 as a back up. His thoughts were broken as the pilots voice cut over the intercom again.  
  
"Ok guys gear up were on approach now, get ready from some turbulence as we drop". Out of the window Hunk could see Alphas other Black Hawk helicopter dropping down too. Just in front he could see their two Hind-D escort choppers also dropping towards the island that lay in the clouded distance. Just as choppers where coming in to circle the island a small stream of smoke seem to been given off from some part of the island it sped towards the first HIND-D helicopter. Hunk could see that the pilot must have tried to guide the chopper to the left of the smoke trail but he was to late, it struck the chopper directly in the nose engulfing it in a ball or red hot flames. There was an almighty explosion that followed and pieces fire and flam began to fall into the sea below. "Were are under fire, repeat we are under fire. Taking evasive!" Hunks chopper dropped further down; to his right he could see Alphas other chopper doing the same. Then over the com he got a message from groups two's commander, "Hunk come in over this is Striker". Striker was in charge of Alphas group two. "This is Hunk I read what's your situation over?" Strikers voiced boomed over the com again "Were going to circle and enter from the south, the second Hind-D's is going to provide cover fire. Keep low and follow us." "Copy falling in behind now." Hunk gave a nod to the pilot to carry the command. As they neared the south part of the island Hunk could see tracer fire from the second Hind-D peppering the compound. No more fire had come from the ground towards it so he gathered the shooter was dead or taking cover, the latter would have been a wise choice considering the firepower, which was loaded on to the Hind. Still he thought why would the island personnel be firing on them or if it had been attacked why were the attackers still there? Anyway they were coming up on the back of the island now so he figured his questions were soon to be answered.  
  
Group two's Black Hawk swooped down in front of Hunks and hovered above the LZ. He then heard Strikers voice across the com. "Ok group two your going to have to go to the second LZ, if there is a sniper around here somewhere I don't want them picking us off while we unload. Once we are down we are going for the com building see if any of the techs are still alive, over." "Copy that we are on our way." Hunk then gave the nod to the pilot to carry out Strikers instructions. Out of his window he could see group two dispersing on the ground, it looked like there was no resistance so far for them there was no gun fire just the loud rumble of thunder in the distance. "Ok were dropping for the second LZ, get ready." The pilot set the chopper down. It was a tight LZ to get in as there were to building at each side that made it a tricky, plus the fact the heavy wind and rain shuck it from side to side as it lowed. "Right ever one out, Tower, Vosser, you two take covering positions the rest of you give support. first were going to have to secure the LZ." They all nodded at Hunks command and started to get out. Just as Hunk was getting out he heard the faint moan of a zombie walker, which was followed by the sound of machine gun fire. "We've got walkers here!" screamed Wolf. There was more sounds of machine gun fire as the rest of the squad opened up. Hunk popped his head back into the chopper,"ok the LZ hot your going to have to return to base, we will signal you when we have achieved our objectives." The pilot gave Hunk the thumbs up sign and Hunk shut the door. Hunk then ran over to Becker who had taken cover behind a couple of oil drums. "Ok how many we got?" Hunk asked. "Looks like just a few sir but it's a bit tight here I wouldn't like to get stuck here if more start showing up." "Ok we are going to make a move for the barracks, its not far from here and we should be able to get hold of some kind of transport from there so we can get around quicker." Hunk then taped him on the shoulder in which Becker nodded to show he had acknowledged his command. Just has Hunk was about to run over to were Vossler and Cross were taking cover the was an almighty crash from above. Hunk and the rest of the team looked up to see a large creature burst out of one of the buildings walls above the helicopter. It fell on to its rotor blades of the helicopter that was going back up sending to the opposite building. There was a loud explosion as it hit and debris started to fall. "Take cover!!" Hunk shouted. There was a hot wave of fire as the chopper hit the grown followed by another explosion. The tyrant was dead along with the two pilots along with a couple of zombie walkers. Hunk pulled his self up and looked around to find the rest of his squad. To his left Tower was helping Cross and Vossler up while Studio was covering as a couple of fiery zombies were waling towards them. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked behind to see Becker. "What the fuck was that?!" He said as he slapped another clip into his gun. "Looked like a tyrant burst out of one of the buildings above the chopper." "Christ, what shall we do now sir?" Hunk pointed towards Tower, "go help him with Cross and Vossler, tell them were moving out asap." Becker nodded and ran over to them. Hunk quickly did a count of heads. "Dam!" he said "5 missing." "Hey, little help over here." A female voice said. Hunk turned to his right and he saw Jessica pulling another member out from some fallen rubble. He quickly ran over to lend his assistance. "Its Walker, he pushed me out of the way of the debris." She said. "Have you seen Oldman, Wolf or George?" "Oldmans gone sir, he's is under that debris." Her voice was clam even though they were in dangerous situation. "God dam it. Ok lets get him up and regroup with the others." He put his hand round Walkers back and help Jessica carry him over to Tower and the other squad members. As they got closer he could see that there were another two members giving cover with Thomas and Tower. It was Wolf and George. "Ok Tower lets move out, were heading to the barracks." Tower acknowledge Hunks command and past it out over the com. Hunk gave one final look at the wreckage were Oldman was and shuck his head then moved out with the rest of his squad. 


End file.
